


Harder

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dark Undertones, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Suicidal Thoughts, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: This is Mitsuhide's punishment.  To want what he will never again be worthy of.  To take pleasure all while feeling the guilt that comes from it.  To know the full weight of his eternal failure.  Matsunaga will diligently impress all of it into him.  He will not forget his repentance.





	Harder

He won’t ever do it and it is the most undiluted form of torture, denying Mitsuhide the one thing he would have needed to temporarily escape his own shackles. The pain was what reminded him of who he was and who he had once been. The pain that came from the chains wound around his wrists, his throat, his torso, digging into bones and leaving bruises behind that would hideously blossom, it was all he had left and he would cling to it with pathetic desperation. 

But when Matsunaga would take him it would be slow and soft and unbearable. He wanted it hard, he wanted it fast, he wanted to bleed and scream but Matsunaga, that wicked man that merciless man he never would, it was as if he was set on depriving the one thing that Mitsuhide was trying so desperately to remember with all his might.

_So demanding_

Mitsuhide made some hideous noise into the blankets that he’d shoved his face into and shoved himself further back but those hands were on his hips, metal spikes piercing through his flesh and perhaps that would be something that he could take solace in for now, but Matsunaga refused to have mercy on him, moving just as languidly as before, with a care that Nobunaga-kou had never had. Reminding him of his vulnerabilities and how he had failed in every way because of that, failed to become human just as he had failed to become immortal. 

Now now dear boy you mustn’t shout. Mitsuhide wanted both to kill Matsunaga and himself and yet he curled his fists tighter around the sheets and continued to struggle against those hands. Why won’t you why won’t you let me pretend are you so determined to deprive me of the one thing I must have. Yes, yes he was and Mitsuhide did not doubt it for a second. He’d refused to allow him to join Nobunaga-kou in the realms beyond and instead doomed him to remain anchored here forever.

You can never cast me off. Mitsuhide’s arms gave out, he was already weak and Matsunaga hushed him gently as he gathered him into his arms, taking him long and slow and deep and making him feel every inch of it between his trembling legs. I am not him and I will never be. That was the worst part of it all, there was no room for Mitsuhide to escape or fly away because he wanted it just like before. 

Please

Be patient Mitsuhide. You must remember that I treasure my collection above all. This was not how timelessness was supposed to feel, it was supposed to be an endless drift of glory and triumph and exhilaration but that was all with him being beside Nobunaga-kou and he had failed Nobunaga-kou beyond measure there was no possible reconciliation for his crimes now. Now he belonged here. This was not the immortality that he had wanted. Again Matsunaga lifted and lowered Mitsuhide, as frail and compliant as a lifeless doll, and Mitsuhide could only slump forwards against his shoulder and make those pitiful noises that he only ever did when he was well and truly broken. What an interesting process this had been after all.

Perhaps one day he would come to accept belonging here, but Matsunaga knew that the chances were slim – there would always be a part of him that belonged to Oda Nobunaga until the very end. Mitsuhide knew it too, otherwise he would have submitted so much faster than this – the fact that he was still fighting even after months had passed was absolutely remarkable. He needed what Matsunaga was denying him the most – the mercilessness, the brutal strength, the pain and the fear. There was no fear with this man. Only dread and eternal submission, both of which Mitsuhide welcomed, but it was not what he wanted what he craved what he yearned for and what he had killed he had no one to blame for this mess save for himself. 

“There now,” Matsunaga whispered, pressing a ghosting kiss just beneath Mitsuhide’s ear, rocking his hips back and forth, moving Mitsuhide right along with him, steady and comforting and torturous in all the wrong ways. “You know who I am.”

“Matsunaga-dono.” The words felt like jagged stones in his mouth, he wished he could be saying another name instead, but Matsunaga left him no room. Every tender touch was another reminder that he was not him he will never be him it is hopeless for you to ever think so, knowing full well that Mitsuhide would continue right on with it whether he wanted to or not. It was simply all that he knew how to do.

Taking (mocking) pity on him, Matsunaga reached down, spiked gloves caressing the inside of those pale thighs before coaxing him to orgasm with firm, slow touches and strokes, rubbing his bony back as he shuddered and cried. He always cried, like he’d committed some kind of crime – a late realization of his own betrayal, perhaps. It might have been why he always begged for more pain, he wanted it to hurt, but only ever with a heavy heart and with his words soaked in guilt. Was this supposed to be his own self-inflicted punishment?

Matsunaga wondered if Mitsuhide knew that this was already his ultimate repentance. He wondered if even then, he would still consider it to be not enough. It would certainly be something to observe closely, gradually, as time stretched on – horribly on.


End file.
